


Revelations

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Series: New Girlfriend [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp and Jaina are parents, and have a very precocious, active three year old on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> **TImeframe:** 5 years post-New Jedi Order series
> 
> This was written for the Ultimate Poetry Challenge. The poem is in bold.  
> This is a sequel to The Consequences… It seems I have a little series going here, but this is the last one!

Kyp had been married to the most beautiful person in the galaxy for four years now. And what a strange four years it had been. Their daughter had been born almost seven months after their wedding and chaos seemed to surround the newly wed couple. They hadn’t had a second to slow down and take a breath since the birth and they didn’t think they ever would. Being a husband and father was a very trying job, but Kyp was very happy. His life had changed drastically when his daughter, Christina, was born. Christina meant everything to him, and he had decided to stay home and take care of her instead of going back to his responsibilities on the Jedi council. Jaina had stepped in for him and had also started her own squadron. Kyp loved this and wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Kyp woke this morning to very bad feelings. Something didn’t feel right and he knew that today was not going to be the best day. He knew nothing terribly bad would happen but he could feel that something sad would happen. It did not bode well. Quickly he went to check on Christina, hoping that everything was ok with her. When he went into her room he found her sitting on the floor playing with her many dolls. She smiled up at him as he entered the room.

“Hi dada.”

“Hi sweetie. What are you doing?”

“I’m playing house,” his daughter said simply.

Kyp sat and watched her for a few more minutes then went out to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for Jaina when she got out of the shower. Usually he would have breakfast made for her but this morning he had been running a little late. He really wanted to spend the day with Jaina and he hoped that she would call in sick. He hadn’t spent quality time with her in over a year and it would be nice to spend it with just her. He knew he could get the Solo’s to watch Christina for them. He went to the comm to ask while he waited for the water to heat up.

Kyp saw Han’s face appear on the screen and greeted him. “Hello, Han. How are you this morning?”

Han grinned, “Good, how are you?”

Kyp got right to the point, “Well, I was hoping to spend some time with Jaina today. Would you mind taking Christina for the day?”

“Not at all, I’d love to see my granddaughter. This will be fun.”

“Thanks, dad. I’ll bring her over soon.”

As the connection was cut, Jaina walked into the living room. “Why were you talking to dad?” she asked.

“I was hoping you’d spend the day with me today. We haven’t been alone in a while and I was hoping we could get out, just the two of us. I commed your dad and asked him if he would take Christina for the day.”

“Kyp, you didn’t even ask me first. I have many important meetings today, not to mention I need to get my squad in shape for our departure in a month. You need to plan these things out Kyp; you can’t just expect me to lay everything aside just to go on a date with you whenever you feel like it.” Jaina was upset that Kyp had presumed that she would drop everything for him and some fun.

“Come on, Jaina. We haven’t had any fun or any time alone in forever. I’m always being Mr. Mom, and you’re always taking care of Jedi business or running around with your squad. I’d really like to spend some quality time with you. Just the two of us, maybe dinner and a walk in the park. Just talk like we used to; we haven’t talked in ages.” Kyp was getting desperate, but he could see Jaina getting more upset by the second.

“I’m going to be late for my first meeting. I have to go. I’ll talk to you later. Bye,” Jaina stated and rushed out the door.

Kyp sighed, and pushed back the flood of sadness that engulfed him. _It seems I was right, today is a sad day_. He went to get Christina ready for the day. Even though he wouldn’t be spending it with Jaina, he wanted to take her to her grandparents. At least he could have some time to himself to reflect on Jaina’s attitude.

~;~;~;

As Jaina was finishing up her first meeting she found herself thinking about Kyp. She had been very mean and selfish this morning. She couldn’t believe she had walked out of the house without even telling him that she loved him. She had definitely been preoccupied with her career lately but she didn’t think it had gotten to the point where she didn’t even show him she cared anymore. She was appalled when she couldn’t even remember the last time they had shared a kiss. _What happened_ , she found herself thinking. _I haven’t played with my own daughter in a month_. She was very disturbed when she considered everything that was happening. She knew it was her fault, but how to fix things?

After sitting at her desk for thirty minutes and ignoring the calls from her secretary Jaina came to a decision.

“Cassie,” Jaina called, “please see if my Uncle Luke can see me for an important but brief moment.”

Cassie got on the comm to her uncle immediately and found he was free for the next hour. Jaina hurried to gather her stuff while instructing Cassie to cancel and reschedule all of her meetings for today.

As Jaina walked into her Uncle’s office she prayed that he would be understanding about her decision and take it well. “Uncle Luke,” Jaina called.

“I’m in here, Jaina.”

Jaina walked into the office and embraced her uncle. “It’s good to see you. I’m sorry to arrive like this, but I really need to speak with you. I’m really sorry about this but I really need to step back from the Jedi Council. I haven’t spent time with my family in a long time and the Council is taking up a lot of my time. I needed to reassess my priorities and my family is much more important to me. I need to be with them.” Jaina looked at her uncle, hoping that he would accept this without too much of a problem.

“Of course Jaina. I understand. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. Now that the war is over we have a lot of new recruits who have stepped forward and offered to help the Council and I’m sure we can find people to take over. You go and take care of your family. And I can’t wait to see Christina at the academy in a few years.”

Luke said goodbye and escorted Jaina out.

~;~;~;

As Jain returned home she could only think of how much Kyp probably was upset with her, and how much she regretted getting upset with him. She hoped Kyp would forgive her for being so stupid, and for being so self-centered. She loved him more than anything and would do anything not to hurt him, but hurt him she had. Now it was time to make up for it.

Kyp was sitting on the couch watching a holovid as she entered. He looked up when she walked in but didn’t acknowledge her. She carefully sat down next to him and took the remote and turned it off. “Kyp, I’m really sorry about the way I acted today. And the way I’ve acted the past few months. I’ve gotten carried away with my work and haven’t been spending enough time with my family, and for that I truly am sorry. I should never have spoken to you like that. I’m even sorrier for neglecting my responsibilities as a parent. You deserve better from me. I hope you can forgive me. I’ve basically quit the Council and I’m gonna give the squad over to someone else, while I still will fly I at least won’t be in charge of it anymore. I love you, Kyp, and I’ll do anything to fix what’s going on.”

Kyp slowly turned and looked at her as she spoke, and found himself crying as she apologized. As she finished he leaned forward and held her in his arms. “I love you more than anything in this world. I’m very happy to hear that you’re getting you’re priorities straight because Christina and I both need you in our lives. What do you say we spend the rest of the day together? Christina is at your parent’s house for the night so we have the night to ourselves.”

“I’d like that.”

~;~;~;

At the Solo house Christina was just lying down for an afternoon nap feeling very happy yet tired. She felt her mommy in her head through something her parents called ‘the force’… whatever that was! And it felt good to feel her so happy. She hadn’t felt her mommy in a long while and had missed her terribly. As she laid down she asked her grandpa to read her a poem from her children’s book. She picked a short one, since she knew she would be out in a minute anyway.

“ **Little Miss Muffit  
** Sat on a tuffit  
Eating her curds and wey.  
Along came a spider  
And sat down beside her  
And frightened Miss Muffit away.”

~;~;~;~;~;  



End file.
